Savage Comics 7
by D
Summary: The Fomorain strikes!


She-Hulk

A Titanic Tale Told in a Timely Fashion!

Revenge is Best Served Cold!

1943

In a small roadside diner, somewhere near the heart of Ohio

            Jennifer sat bundled up in the back corner of the diner as she watched the first few snow flakes of the season start to fall. The radio playing had announced that the Allied Forces had just entered Italy about a week ago and that the war should be over by Christmas.

            Jennifer gave a cynical smile as the patrons reacted to the news, but she stood herself from airing any of her thoughts. "I could be over there…" she started to think as she drank her fifth cup of coffee. "Fighting with the Invaders, with Ross…"

            Turning her head back towards the window, she wasn't surprised to see a giant gray skinned Amazon staring back her from the window and the limp body of a young man wearing a Sheriff badge pinned to his chest. "But I ruined all of that, didn't I?"

Standing up, she tossed a few crumbled bills on the table as she exited the diner. Walking out into the cool night air, Jennifer slowly started to remove her coat as she felt that all too familiar tingling beginning in her body. Tossing the garment aside, she also kicked off the boots that were roughly two sized large anyway. 

            "Alright, this it's going be Jennifer Walters calling the shots!" she shouted as her clothes started to tighten around her frames. The voice, the dreaded tone that singled the loss of her body, was absent as she noticed for the first time that her skin was darkening to a dull gray, as opposed to green. 

            "Maybe I'm finally getting my life back," she thought as her shirt shredded directly down the center. But a small voice in the back of her mind seemed to whisper to her: "Don't bet on it…" 

Germany

             The city of Berlin had seen better days. With talk of war from all sides, the city had slowly been eaten away as the various fronts had been broken. This fact was not lost on the three women who had been waiting in front of the large oak doors. 

            Warrior Woman, looking like she had not a good night sleep since the first air raid on London, looked irritable as she stared at her two companions.

            The Blitzkrieger, dressed less in a official uniform and more in a discarded officer's jacket and some muddy pants, tried to present herself in some form of dignity as the third member of the party simply sat and waited.

            The third and final member of the group, the being who insisted on being called 'the Fomorain', sat silently in the ornate chair. Looking more like a young girl than a solider, the three were an odd pair to be sure. 

            The silence in the hall was thick enough to slice; the seconds ticking by seemed like hours before the old oak doors creaked open and a heavy voice barked: "Enter!"

Inside the room were a score of armed men along with most of the higher ranking members of the Nazi Party. "So, I trust your little jaunt to the land of the English had borne fruit, yes?" came a voice that was well hidden behind the armed men. 

            Warrior Woman stood proud as she stepped to the side and presented the Fomorain to the men. "Yes, it has. I present the salvation of the Aryans, the Fomorain!"

            The first glance at the waif produced a great chuckle, which quickly turned into a flown blown laughter as the men got a good look at the skinny girl. "This is your 'great warrior'?" one of the heavier set men chortled as even some of the guards started to laugh. 

            The Fomorain closed her eyes and started chant. The men's laughter increased, at least until they started to see their own breath in the office.

"What…" one of the men said seconds before his jaw fell off his body. Panicking, he tried to hold the bone together as his tongue swelled and rotted away. The men stopped laughing as more of the guards fell to the floor, some of them dying as their organs started to liquefy and others screaming as their flesh began to break due to the intense cold. 

            "Enough!" screamed one of the higher ups. "We believe you, we believe you!" they wailed as ice began to form on the wallpaper. Then, as suddenly as it begun, it stopped. 

"I trust the demonstration was enough, my Fuerher?" Warrior Woman asked as she rubbed her arms in an attempt to circulate the blood. The Blitzkrieger stood by, her posture not changing an inch despite the frost on her bare skin. 

            "Yes, by God yes, just get that monster out of here!" one of the men shrieked as the three women left. 

Back in the States-several hours later

            The She-Hulk landed with a loud thump on the outskirts of some small rural town. Looking around, she sighed as the sun started to come up. "Alright, first thing I'm doing is calling Ross. Maybe he'll put in a good word or something and keep me from getting court-martialed." She said as her body began to shift back to normal. Looking down, Jennifer could have cussed as she just remembered that while taking her clothes off before she changed would save some wear and tear on them, it didn't do any good if she didn't bring them with her. 

            "Ok, calm down. I don't know where I am, and I'm half-naked." She said aloud as a strong gust of wind blew by, which sadly was too much for her already stretched pants. Without even customary warning, the garment fell into two pieces, leaving the former yeoman standing in her birthday suit. 

            "First things first-I need some clothes" she thought as she gently made her way towards a modest sized farmhouse.

            Approaching the welcome sight of a full clothesline, Jennifer quickly grabbed a shirt that looked like it was meant for a small gorilla and a loose pair of work pants. Hastily dressing and making sure that nobody got too good of a look, she made a mad dash for the road. "Well, at least I'm dressed. Now to find that phone…" her thoughts trailed off as she started to walk on the blacktop.

In a small plane over the English Channel

            Warrior Woman cackled with glee as she flew the plane towards England. The Fomorain and the Blitzkrieger both sat silently, each lost in their own thoughts.

            "Why didn't I feel the cold?" the Blitkrieger thought as she started at her hands. "Even Julia was shivering, yet I felt nothing. Is it because of my powers?"

            The Fomorain, on the other hand, was not engaged in any thing quite as deep. "I wonder how the warriors of this time fight? Those weak kneed fools were scarcely a match for me, will all of my foes fall as easily?"

Back in the States

New York City

In the secret headquarters of the Liberty Legion

            "Where could she be?" Captain Ross said aloud as he slumped down into the chair. "Don't worry; from what I've seen, She's more than capable of taking care of herself." Consoled Miss America. 

And as if in answer, the sound of beating wings filled the air, announcing the arrival of fellow Legion member Red Raven.  

            The aviary avenger lightly stepped into the room. After giving a quick salute to Ross, he turned his attention towards Miss America. "I'm sorry. If this 'She-Hulk' is anywhere, she's not anywhere in the immediate area. I could broaden if search, if you thin that could help…"

            Ross shook his head before Miss America could answer. "No, we need to ease off on the suits. If she wants us to find her, then we will"

            _And as the two heroes sat in contemplation of Ross's announcement_, _we must know turn our attention towards the other side of the Atlantic, to England_

            As the plane landed, the Warrior Woman turned back towards her two passengers. "Fomorain, you know what to do?" she asked as she slipped on a uniform of a field nurse. 

            "Aye" the Irish giant, as her already petite frame seemed to shrink even more, to the point where she could now pass as a young child. 

"Blitzkrieger, you are to stay here and guard the plane, understand?" to which the other costumed woman could barely mange a nod. 

            As the Fomorain and Warrior Woman exited the plane, Warrior Woman quickly grabbed the Blitzkrieger and harshly whispered: "Wer brach meine Schale?"

            As the Blitzkrieg looked at her, her face suddenly froze and she slumped over quietly, prompting Warrior Woman to smile as she tossed a handy tarp over the costumed woman's prone from.

            Snorting in contempt, Warrior Woman continued along the path to where the Fomorain was waiting. "Inferior technology" she thought as the two of them made their way towards the nearest town. 

Back in the States

            Jennifer, at the moment, was wishing she had taken a pair of shoes as she walked on the pavement. The heat was starting to get to her, and the lack of any drivers slowing down was starting get her angry. 

            The tightening around her chest made her stop. As she struggled to calm down, an old roadster zipped past, splashing a large  puddle of mud all over her. "No, not now! Jennifer, try to stay calm…" she said through clenched teeth as small tears started to from around her sleeves. A dark cloud seemed to settle in her mind as the ground started to shrink away from her. 

            The sound of ripping cloth filled the air as Jennifer stumbled into the woods. "Damn it, not now!" she cursed as her once too large shirt had become skintight. The buttons fired off like mini bullets as the flannel failed to contain her now massive breasts. Her skin darkening to an unhealthy shade of gray, Jennifer felt the world swimming away from her as she fell over…

            The figure that stood up in the woods was certainly not Jennifer Walters. "Hmm, I wonder if that driver is still there?" the She-Hulk wondered as she casually ripped the remains of the flannel shirt off of her frame. 

            Walking back onto the road, she grinned like a cat as she saw the roadster hurtling down the blacktop. 

            Looking down at the mud splattered across her strained pants (which by some miracle hadn't been totally destroyed) the She-Hulk snorted with contempt as she did a standing broad jump that propelled her through the air and towards the unsuspecting driver…

            Mark Kroft whistled as his car shot down the road like a bullet. "Oh yes indeed Marky old boy, this is just the thing to take Gwen to that new Garland/Rooney double feature!" he thought as what looked like a gray bomb dropped out of the sky and landed directly in front of him. 

            Screaming not unlike a dying a horse, Kroft gave the wheel a hard turn. The sound of screeching tires and the stench of burning rubber filled the front seat as the car nearly flipped over and headed for the roadside ditch. 

Scrambling out of the wrecked vehicle, Kroft ran headlong into what had crashed into the road-A nearly seven foot tall, gray skinned woman nude from the waist up. "Little man, you should watch where you're going." She growled at him. 

Kroft, at this point, did what most people would properly have done being confronted by a sight such as this. 

He screamed and ran away. 

            The sight of the man shrinking away into the distance brought a low laugh from the She-Hulk as her eyes fell upon the wrecked remains of the roadster. "Now that is one ugly piece of work…" she said as she causally picked the car up in one hand and gave it a good toss straight up. 

As the car fell back down into a broken heap, the She-Hulk leaped into the air again, a wide grin on her face as the wind whipped past her. 

England

            Warrior Woman shifted uncomfortably in her disguise as the Fomorain sat next to her in the truck they so happened to borrow (the previous owners not having much use for the vehicle after being killed after all). "Dammed linen" she muttered as she cast a sideways glance at her passenger. 

If the Fomorain was in any bothered by the deaths she had witnessed, she didn't let on. Silently staring out the window at the bleak English countryside, she didn't bother to answer as Warrior Woman started running over the plan. 

            "Now remember, once we are in London, you are to unleash your full strength. Can you do that?"

            The Fomorain simply nodded.

"Good, because if you fail me little one, I will see to it personally the Red Skull makes me a pair of boots from your hide."

The rest of the ride was continued in silence

New York City-at the same time 

            "Hey gang, I just got a call over the police band monitor, there's been a monster sighting near Grantville!" the Thin Man yelled as he slinked into the room. 

            "That must be her!" Ross thought to himself as the rest of the Liberty Legion assembled. 

            "Captain Ross, I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to stay here. This could be dangerous" the Red Raven spoke as the Thin Man, Miss America and Jack Frost filed into the room. 

            "Not a problem RR. Just promise me you can bring her back here unharmed." Ross said, his expression unreadable.

The Red Raven looked uncomfortable as he looked back at the captain. "We'll do our best", he said simply as the Liberty Legion filed out of the room. 

Several miles south 

            The She-Hulk, after landing and walking away from the crater, smiled as she heard the sound of machinery. "Hungry" she growled as she took to the air again.

England

            London, despite being in the middle of a black out, was still thriving as it always had. The sight of a nurse and a small child was hardly out of the ordinary, so as such nobody paid them any attention to the pair as they made their way across the darkened streets. 

            The passersby on the sidewalks did notice the pair when the nurse suddenly ripped her uniform off, reveling a near scandalous costume undernenth it consisting mostly of leather and a few well placed straps. 

            Unfurling a bullwhip, she began to shout orders in German as the now terrified people began to flee. 

The child was ignored by the rest of the people, at least until she put her hands together and began to chant. Eyes were suddenly focused on her when terrier sized chunks of hail began to bombard the street. 

            The mini storm grew in its intensity as the Warrior Woman shouted to a few people who hadn't been bludgeoned to death: "Go and tell your precious Invaders that the Warrior Woman is here!" adding a good cracking of her whip for measure. 

And as the storm changed with snow suddenly appearing along the ever-increasing chucks of hail, we must now turn our attention back towards the States and a few miles west of Allentown

            "Man, what a day" Roy Leiber heard his foreman complain as the older man sat in the shade of the crane. "Yeah, must be heard sitting on your ass all day" Roy thought as he turned his attention back to the controls. Trying to forgot about his troubles, Roy looked up from the control panel just in time to see a rather unusual things.

            What looked like a small gray dot appeared over the horizon and it looked for the all world like it was getting closer. 

            Taking his work gloves off, Roy rubbed his eyes as he took a second look. 

It wasn't, as he had hoped, a spot of grease on the windshield. No, judging from the outline (which he could see better by the second) it appeared to be a large woman with gray skin and a figure that Mae West would be envious of. 

"I knew I should have called in". Roy muttered as he quickly exited the control booth and hurried down the ladder. Almost seconds after touching the ground, the woman or whatever it was crashed headlong into the crane, sending glass and metal shards everywhere. 

In the middle of the confusion, everyone seemed to ignore the large figure moving in the rubble. With a howl of rage, the She-Hulk burst forth from the twisted remains of the crane and snarled at the slack-jawed workers. 

            Seconds passed, and both the She-Hulk and the workers stared at each other. "Hungry" she said, her voice sounding like a pipe being dragged across hot asphalt. That was enough for the terrified workers and with a collective scream of 'let's get out of here' the She-Hulk was left standing alone in the large pile of wreckage. 

            Stomping her way free, the made her way towards the welcome smell of food. Seeing the mess hall, she simply yanked the doors off with one hand and entered. Tossing the door away as she entered the kitchen, she smiled as saw the large pots and other various cooking implements sitting around, their owners having left them in a hurry. Sitting down in the corner and taking a nearby boiling pot with her, the She-Hulk lifted the large metal container to her lips and drowned almost the entire soup in one swig. Tossing the pot away, she could soon be heard devouring everything she could get her hands on…

            At least she heard a noise coming from behind her. Dropping the food and turning around, the She-Hulk raised both fists in the air. Looking straight ahead, her expression changed from anger to confusion, as she saw no one directly in front of her. 

             Looking down, she then saw the source of the noise; the huddle form of a young woman crouching in front of the lunch counter. "What do you want?" the She-Hulk snorted in disdain as she eyed the girl's scrawny frame.

            The girl looked up and whimpered as she tried to move backwards. Bumping up against a nearby chair, she almost screamed as the She-Hulk towered over her. "M-m-m- my name is Jill Ridge" she stammered, "I, I heard a, an explosion and I hid under one of the tables" she tried to say as she started to cry. 

Hearing the woman's cries seemed to soften the She-Hulk's face, if not her fists. "I don't want to hurt anybody, I just want to be left alone". The gray Amazon said after what seemed an eternity to the terrified woman.

            "Damn it, I never wanted this!" she shouted, as she seemed to shrink before Jill's eyes. "No, not now! Damn you Jennifer!" she cried as she fell behind the counter. 

            Hearing her moan and pound on the floor, Jill managed to screw up enough courage to peer over the counter and take a look at the strange woman.

            The sight before her was strange; the She-Hulk was on all fours with sweat running down her face. "No damn it" she heard her say under her breath, as her gray skin seemed to lighten back to a healthy pink. Her muscles shrank and melted back into her body while her raven black hair receded and lightened to a plain brown. 

Looking down, Jill now saw an ordinary woman, albeit one with out any clothes. Her shredded blue jeans failed to handle her body's new dimensions and slipped off her frame as she stood up. 

            Looking at Jill, the woman weakly grinned as she leaned on the counter for support. "I don't suppose you have an extra pair of pants handy, do you?" she said as her voice started to slur and she slowly slid to the ground.

Looking around at the wrecked kitchen, the smashed floor and counter and hearing the commotion outside as various police and workers swarmed around the plant, Jill turned her attention to the now sleeping form of the stranger. "Wow" she mumbled as she tried to digest just what exactly she had seen. 

Looking around to make sure she wasn't seen, Jill helped the strange woman to her feet and half dragged/carried her outside. "I must be nuts" Jill thought as she quickly opened the cab of a nearby truck and loaded Jennifer in. "But this is the most fun I've ever had at work". 

England

            The continued assault on London had not gone unchallenged. When the local reserves had proven to be unable to stop the Fomorain's attacks, the call was sent out and answered. 

 Hearing the welcome sound of the Atlantian warship, Warrior Woman singled the Fomorain to stop. "It may not be that gray skinned freak, but it will be most satisfying to cruse those verdammt Invaders!"

As the ship landed, she was pleased to see the three most powerful members leap out. Seeing Captain America, the Submariner and that blasted robot the Human Torch coming at her caused Warrior Woman to smile. 

"Child, this will be your true test" she whispered as she ducked down a nearby alley.

The Submariner, prince of Atlantis, sneered as he gazed over the Fomorains form. "Have the Axis become so desperate they now send children to battle?" he flew by the startled girl so fast she had to brace herself to keep form being knocking over by the draft.

"I'll mind ye to watch yer tone" she angrily shot back as she started to grow taller, her borrowed clothing showing the strain. Within seconds she easily shot up to six feet even and showed no signs of stopping. 

Picking up a damaged fender from a nearby-parked car, she was surprised when a red and white shield came flying through the air and hit her dead center in the chest. The blow sent her reeling, but she managed to find her footing. 

            "Torch, back me up here. I got the feeling this is going to get worse." Captain America said as he saw the previously six foot woman growing again. Her muscles easily ripped through the already tattered dress leaving her nude in the street. 

"Now ye face the full fury of the Fomorains!" the now ten foot tall nude woman bellowed as baseball sized hail began to drop from the sky. 

"Torch, evasive!" Captain America shouted as he held his shield over his head for protection. 

The Human Torch, the artificial man given life by a mad scientist, increased his flame to keep the snow off, but the cold was wearing him down. "Cap, I don't how she's doing it but she's putting my flame out!" He shouted above the din. A chunk of ice equal to the size of his head collided with his temple, sending the flying android hurtling towards the street. 

His flame going out seconds after landing, Captain America was horrified as he saw the hail increase. "I'm told ye prefer to fight honorably" the now giant woman said as she swaggered over to him. Cap, with all of his military training, was prepared as she swung an uppercut that had it connected, would have undoubtedly torn his head from his neck. He was not prepared however, for the near hurricane level gust of wind that came out of nowhere and sent him reeling, making him lower his shield for an instant. 

An instant was all the woman needed, as she quickly grabbed him in one hand and tossed him hard into the wrecked remains of a cab. The red, white, and blue clad adventurer slumped to the ground as the Fomorain sighed at her victory. 

            "This is all that this wretched world has to offer?" She asked as she stared around at the ruin.

Meanwhile

The crowned prince of Atlantis scowled as he landed on the pavement. "Blast it, I knew I saw that lowly air breather around here, where did she go?" he thought to himself as the unforgettable sound of a bullwhip broke the air around him. 

            "I see subtlety is still your strong suit" he quipped as he launched himself into the air towards the leather clad German woman. 

"When one is going to be the new ruler of the world, subtlety can become a useless luxury" Warrior Woman shot back as she pulled out a small vial and tossed directly into the Submariner's eyes. The vial shattered into pieces and his skin quickly absorbed its contents.

Reeling back, the Submariner crashed into the ground as he blindly swung his fists. "What have done to me witch?" he bellowed as he smashed the surrounding concrete into rubble. 

            "Simply a slight variation on alcohol designed to burn the moisture out of your half bred skin."

The Submariner, gasping for air, made one final grasp at the sound of Warrior Woman's voice before collapsing in a heap. 

Back in the States

            Jennifer woke up in a cold sweat. Lurching forward, she saw she was presently in someone's living room. Photos of various people she had never seen before were scattered across the room on almost every bit of furniture. A set of neatly pressed clothes were placed on the back of a old stuffed chair (she noticed that first after seeing that she was again naked) The smell of coffee brewing snapped her back to reality as her wits slowly returned.

            "Alright, I was on the side of the road, but now I'm in someone's house? Oh God, it happened again" she said softly to herself as she hung her head in her hands.

"Oh, I see you're up" a strange voice said.

Turning around, Jennifer saw what she assumed was her host; a young not much older than herself. "Hi!" the strange woman said much too cheerfully, "would you like some breakfast?" she asked, a tray filled with cooked sausage, steaming biscuits and a large pot of coffee suddenly appearing out of nowhere. 

            Staring at the food, Jennifer nodded mutely as the stranger happily laid the tray down and began to set the meal out on a nearby table. 

"Not to sound rude, but who are you and where am I?" Jennifer asked as she devoured the food in front of her. The woman sipped her coffee as she marveled at how fast the food disappeared. "I'm Jill Ridge and you're in my home, don't you remember?"

Jennifer stopped her wholesale slaughter of the breakfast before answering. "No, and I guess you already know about my problem, right?" she said with a look Jill couldn't quite read in the other woman's eyes.

"You call that a problem? You tore down a crane with no problem! You bent solid steel as if it were nothing, how could that be a problem?" Jill asked, her eyes as a wide as saucers.

            Jennifer snorted. "Believe me, its more hassle than it's worth…"

England 

Riding the wind currents generated by the Fomorain, Warrior Woman cackled with mad glee as she hoisted the limp bodies of the Human Torch and the Submariner under her arms while the Fomorain cradled the unconscious body of Captain America. "This was perfect!" she almost yelled aloud as the two of them touched back down near the plane. "Guard them while I ready the plane" she ordered as she slipped back inside the cockpit to find the still immobile form of the Blitzkrieger still sitting silently. "Schneewittchen" she whispered as the Blitzkrieger suddenly sprang to life.

            "What happened?" the younger woman asked as she looked around confusedly. "You must have fallen asleep, but since our mission was a total success I won't report it" Warrior Woman said briskly as the Fomorain secured the three unconscious Allied heroes into an awaiting cage. "Flew us out of her little bird, we've got a war to win" Warrior Woman proudly ordered as the engines kicked to life and the plane made it's way up towards the heavens. 

"I will finally have my revenge on that gray monstrosity," the raven-haired warrior thought as the plane made it's way towards its home across the English Channel. 

Back in the States

New York City

            The sound of a buzzer woke Ross up from his daydream. Looking around the room, he heard the sound of someone talking before the Thin Man slid in from underneath a door. 

            "Captain Ross, good to see you're still here!" the two dimensional man hurriedly spoke as he slinked by into another room, "I just got a call from Spitfire, the Invaders have been captured!" 

"What?" Ross asked as he hurried after him, the sight of him still sliding underneath the closed doors unnerving him to no end.

            Just as Ross gripped the doorknob, he heard another phone ringing and again the sound of the Thin Man conversing with someone on the other line. "What? Where are you?" he heard before the sound of the receiver slamming down interrupted his thoughts. 

            Yanking the door open, the Thin Man leaped out of the room with a puzzled look on his face. 

            "What's wrong?" Ross asked, the tension eating a hole inside him. "I just a call from our main phone…it's Walters, she's ok!" 

            "What?" Ross asked, his own face mirroring the puzzled look. "I gave her the number, in case she needed help, well anyway she just called and was wondering if we could send someone to pick her up and bring her some clothes"

"I don't believe it" Ross said finally. "In this business you see just about everything Captain, believe me." The Thin Man spoke as he began to organize various papers, "Now on to more pressing matters. There were reports of some kind of giantess attacking London. I'll need to call in the reserves on this one, do you mind?"

And as the two men started to filter out just who could be there and who couldn't, we cut again to Jennifer Walters

            Hanging the phone up, Jennifer sat back down in the living room as Jill simply sat there, looking at her like she was Mae West reborn. After nearly a minute of silence, Jill spoke up. "So, where you calling more heroes?"

            Sighing, Jennifer answered. "Yes, the Liberty Legion is sending some people to investigate the damage I did." Sighing again, Jennifer slumped her head down. "There's been some kind of an emergency and they need me to help, but I don't know why they would need me" 

Just as Jennifer began to sink into a depression (and her skin starting to look pale, almost green Jill noticed) there came a knocking at the front door. 

            "Who could that be?" Jill asked as she stood up. Tossing a large overcoat to Jennifer's hardly dressed frame, she quietly motioned for silence as she gently placed her eye to the peephole and gasped.

Standing on her stoop were three figures, all of whom she recognized and preceded to list. "Red Raven, Miss America, and the Whizzer!" she shouted as she flung open the door. "Wow, three members of the Liberty Legion what's Bucky like!" she managed to shout in one breath as she rapidly shook all three hands at once. 

            "Where you expecting this?" Miss America whispered to the Whizzer as the yellow clad speedster stared in amazement. "No, but it's always nice to meet a fan" he said good naturedly  

Red Raven, trying to unruffled his feathers as he tried to free his hand from the death grip Jill had it in, spoke; "Nice to meet you too miss, but I'm afraid we're on a mission. Is there a woman with you?" he managed to say before Jill cut him off.

"Come on in please make yourself at home is there anything you need?" Jill again said much too rapidly.

Jennifer (having just finished dressing herself as she heard the commotion) looked to see the three heroes being led into the small living room by a far too eager Jill. 

            Without even trying to disengage the woman from his hand, Red Raven looked Jennifer over. "So you're Yeoman Walters?"

Silently looking at the faces ranging from stern, to worried, to hopeful, Jennifer shook her head. 

Continuing, the Red Raven nodded curtly to Miss America and the Whizzer. "You are ordered to accompany us to our headquarters where you will be given further orders. Do you understand, or shall we have to use force?"

            Jennifer, after seemed an eternity, answered, although no one seemed to notice the green tint her eyes had taken…  
  


"Yes"

The end

Savage Correspondences 

Man, when I ask for feedback you guys go all out, don't you?

First, from B Oots (who had the intestinal fortitude to read issues two through six)

I really enjoyed this series. I hope to read more of your stories in the future.

Well, this series isn't dead just yet B Oots. What did you think of this particular outing?

_I liked your story. It reminded me of the old Savage series, which, I guess is why it's called "Savage Comics". Duh, Tiffani! Sorry, but I'm tired._

  Well Tiff, I certainly hope you got some more sleep. And thanks for the kind words you jolly green babe you

And, what's this? Another letter?

_This is Amazing Tiffani and I want you to know that I enjoy Savage Comics and hope you continue._

_Take care_

_Tiffani 'Action' Bennett _

_PS- Please excuse my lame attempt at humor _

Believe me Action, you're still funnier than me on my best day. 

And, since I'm running out of room here's the last one (edited for room)  

_Just read Savage Comics #5 (VERY well written, and I liked the savage/sensational-in-one-combo very much. However, reading this just made me want to check out the earlier issues of this story. _

_Gamecritic83_

Well thanks for the comments! You can find my previous issues over at fanfction.net, along over at the Dungeon of Female TF's and Savage Impulses III

Well, judging from the positions of Mickey's hands, it's time to close this issue. Next time out, She-Hulk VS the Fomorain! 'Nuff said


End file.
